


What if...?

by Godilovefandoms



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Prison, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godilovefandoms/pseuds/Godilovefandoms
Summary: What if Bea Smith had never died, in fact it was Joan who was now set in her place? Bea Smith still struggles though the freak is dead and honestly, she doesn't care. Allie survived the overdose, and is coming back to Wentworth in no time. But where will their story go from there?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is like my first ever fic and I don't even care if no one reads this. I am still salty over Bea Smiths death. So this is my way of being happy and giving Bea the life she deserves.   
> Of course there will still be angst. The story starts out around the time Joan drugs and tries to drown Bea.

As Bea is staring down the infamous Kaz Proctor and Joan Ferguson, she decides she's done with their shit for today. They've been testing her, saying she doesn't care about her friend, Maxine, who is going through surgery with no one by her side.

Which is completely bullshit. When Bea had slit her wrists on purpose to go to the hospital, she hadn't known that it would cost her. Well, other than a prison sentence which reached well past the end of her days.

Anyway, how was she supposed to know that in the future the Governor would take away all privileges of emotional support? It made sense not to let Bea go, but any other prisoner with a clean record was bound to be let out for reasons.

Bea roughly pushes her chair out from the table, taking her tray to dump the remains. Pushing her chair back, she starts toward the bin. Halfway through, she forgets her cup. Going back, she glares at Kaz, who is staring right back with an emotionless smirk.  _God, she is fucking annoying._

She drinks the rest of her juice, unbeknownst to the drug which has been dumped in such a sly way that she did not notice. Later, Joan Ferguson, known well as  _The Freak,_ is going to kill Bea Smith.

* * *

As Bea angrily flees the cafeteria, Sione is on her heels. They both go to the courtyard, wondering what the fuck Kaz was trying to get at. She's really asking Queen Bea, someone who took a life while supposed to be in the hospital, why Bea has not been taken to the hospital. 

Staring off into the distance, Sione explains "That Kaz person, personally, I couldn't see why anyone would follow her". She leans off her elbows and looks to Bea, smiling. "Maybe she's more engaging in private" she jokes, to which Bea slightly smiles.

Of course, not because of the joke. She has a meeting with a special someone, in the kitchen. Allie, is her name. She attracted Bea just like honey can with bees. It's hard to imagine a strong and damaged woman finding love in an ambitious and drug addicted woman. But yet, here they are. Meeting like teenagers in a secluded place to spend valuable time with each other. 

But when Bea excused herself from Sione, she expected Allie to meet her in the supply closet. Not Ferguson.

As Bea supports herself on the table, she hears someone at the door. Her heart starts racing, but not because of Allie. She feels weird. Her muscles are getting weaker by the second, her vision being distorted and blurred. As she stumbles to the door, she hears a click. 

"Allie?" she slurs out, wondering if she is teasing her. She says it again, this time more urgent, "Hey, I'm in here!" she says, drugs evident in her system. She starts shaking the door handle, trying to escape. 

Just outside, Ferguson is going through with her plan. Bea Smith is going to be murdered in the kitchen, well before the time reaches 3 o'clock. Ferguson, deciding to be clean about it, puts gloves on and sets up.

Ferguson goes to the sink, and turns on the faucet while plugging the drain. 

Meanwhile, Kaz and her followers, one including Allie, are protesting for their rights. "We're here in unity" she explains to a single guard. "Maxine Conway, already a victim of abuse, has been sent away for a double mastectomy, alone" she says, crossing her arms.

"Okay." the guard says, already fed up with the way Karen is approaching him.

* * *

"Help! I'm in here!" Bea screams, now in full fledged panic mode. She starts banging on the metal door, trying to gain someone's attention. Breathing heavily, she starts losing control.

"Its just another example of inhumane treatment of the ladies in this facility!" Kaz argues, while the women behind her yell in agreement. She continues on about the treatment, and then says "Sit with us. Demand respect.

The women all nod, lowering down to the floor. Allie, sitting beside Kaz, is fidgeting. She knows she's supposed to be meeting Bea right now.  _God, what if she just stops talking to me whatsoever? What the fuck is Kaz pulling with this whole act?_

Ferguson is standing at the door patiently. She hears the pleads of Bea. _Pathetic. The Queen Bea, cowering in the kitchens equipment room, supposed to be hooking up with a druggie prostitute_ Joan thought. Now, all she has to do is wait for Bea to lose consciousness.

Allie is now getting mentally down, just wanting to spend time with Bea. She really was something else. Who knew the top dog had a heart? The red haired beauty had fell for her. Its as easy as that. And boy did Allie fall for her. It was everything. He hair, her eyes, and god, her smile. But good things never seem to last long for Allie.

Bea falls to the floor, struggling to do anything at this point. Joan unlocks the door, making direct eye contact with her. Bea knows she is going to die. But one final stand, she tries to swing at Ferguson. With no luck, she is picked up by Joan, being told its pointless to try. She's been drugged.

The Governor walks down to the situation of Kaz and the guard. "So, Kaz. What have you gotten yourself into today?" she asks, while taking a shot at her erratic behavior. "Maxine Conway was denied emotional support during her surgery" Kaz exclaims, while sitting criss-cross on the floor, next to an anxious Allie. The Governor fires back. "So you're denying countless women their medication because of one?"

As Joan is holding Bea, she starts explaining what is happening. "It doesn't cause pain. Its a sedative." she says very calmly, almost in a motherly voice. "Just stop fighting it. All the anxiety will fade away after. Let yourself succumb to it". Bea is looking around frantically. Her heart rates slows down though it should be anything but that. She throws Bea to the ground, and she lands with a thud.

* * *

Will Jackson, another guard in Wentworth's Facility, was watching Kaz and her crew protest against another guard. Before, Will was with the Governor. But now that she has left, he is alone in her office, stuck watching from afar.

A man comes into the room. Will, mistaking him to be asking to see the governor, informs him of the Governors whereabouts. " The Governor is not here, sir. She is dealing with a situation" he says, putting both hands on his waist. "Well, actually, I need Bea Smiths signature. I also have something that she was after..." he explains, with a serious look on his face. 

Bea Smith is now paralyzed. She can barely move a muscle in her body. She is being dragged towards the sink, awaiting her execution.

Joan pulls Bea up to the counter, laying her on her stomach, head near the rising water. She wipes the red curls out of Bea's face. "Ask yourself, why are you still struggling?" as Bea grunts and attempts to move, but fails. 

Will radios The Governor, complaining about the women who need medication. The girls around Allie chuckle, but she doesn't join in. She's growing more paranoid every passing second. She internally curses Kaz. What is she doing with this, anyway? Why the fuck does she give a shit about Maxine, who is a part of Bea's crew?

"There are two ways to die in prison, Bea." Ferguson says, getting close to Bea's unreactive face. "You either fall victim to an attack, bleeding out in some filthy corner. Or far worse, you could grow old."

"Consider watching everyone you love,  _die."_ Joan says in an unsettling tone.

" Liz, Maxine.  _And even young Allie."_

Though Bea's face doesn't move or change, it radiates all the emotions anyway. Confusion, dread, hate... _pain._ Ferguson starts cleaning the counter. Manipulating Bea's brain to think of a horrible death months, years away. Yet she is dying now.

* * *

The man in the Governor's office explains to Will that this meeting with Bea is urgent. The thing she requested, was a call recording of some sort. The person who put Karen Proctor away.

He takes out the phone, and plays the recording. It is evident that Joan Ferguson is the one who ratted out Kaz. There's no denying it once you hear it. 

Everyone wants the Freak to die, everyone except Kaz. 

This one call will change everything, Will thought. Finally, a way to take down Ferguson.

"Can I borrow this?'

* * *

Walking as fast as he can, Will goes to the medical wing of the prison. 

Finding Kaz in the crowd, he kneels down. 

Kaz makes some remark, making some in the crowd snicker.

Will ignores it. " Do you want to hear the call that put you away?" and when that was said, there was no more smirk evident on Kaz's face.

Finally, nearing the end of the situation, Ferguson whispers into Bea's ear.

"This is my gift to you."

Ferguson drags Bea's head to hover over the sink, and with one final push, Bea is drowning.

Ferguson secures her hand on top of Bea's head, preventing any further movement that would be crucial to her survival.

The door busts open.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Downfall of her World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ferguson attempts to murder Bea Smith, Kaz finds out who put her in here. As alliances and trust is broken, Bea is stuck in the recovery wing with her own mind. *Self harm mentions after Kaz and Allie are questioned.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so people actually read it! Overnight, nonetheless!!!!! thanks guys, even one hit is an amazing thing. get ready for the angst ;) if y'all ignored the summary there are self harm mentions after Vera is talked about *me frantically adding this because I forgot to*

The door busts open.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Kaz screams, slamming into Joan, then throwing her against the door.

Bea lay lifeless, her head still hovering in the water.

The Red Right Hand unite in the kitchen, vowing to take down the person who made their life Hell. 

That means Allie's there, too. Ready to take down Ferguson once and for all.

Yet she sees the exact thing she _really_ came for.

Bea.

But she isn't in the equipment room, no. 

She's laying on the counter. Not moving.

"Oh, fuck! Bea!" Allie screams, running over to her body. While Kaz is attempting to beat the shit out of Ferguson, Allie and two other women wonder  _what the fuck_ to do.

Allie grabs Bea's wet head from the sink.

"Fuck! Help! Push the panic button!" 

Fear is evident on Allie's face. Tears are starting to blur her vision.

One woman frantically runs to the panic button, pushing it over and over until the alarm finally starts to sound.

Ferguson just breaks free of Kaz's grasp, attempting to run away.

Meanwhile, Allie is still begging for help, just as she lowers Bea to the ground. 

One of Kaz's crew slams Ferguson back to the wall as she desperately tries to escape, yet her face is of disgust and annoyance.

She shoves the smaller woman out of her way, just as Kaz slams into her, yet again.

Kaz restrains Ferguson's hand, lowering her head to the boiling grease just below.

Seeing that Kaz mostly has her situation handled, she goes back to Allie and her other friend, who are huddled around Bea.

"Bea!" she says, not sure of what to do. They weren't friends after all, but she did just get assaulted.

"She's not breathing" Allie yells from the ground, full on crying now. 

"Someone call for help!" she screams, freaking out. She doesn't know what to do. Something like CPR, right? Or- or, that thing those lifeguards do? Is that the same thing?  _Fuck!_

Kaz is now in a full crazed mode, still holding Ferguson over the grease.

"So, we found out who socked us." she says rather calmly, into Ferguson's ear.

"You, fucking, psychotic bitch!" she says now, screaming and threatening her.

Kaz uses all her strength, attempting to put Ferguson's face in the boiling liquid.

"No, no I-" Ferguson tries to spit out, but is too busy holding herself up with just one arm.

Allie is still on the ground with Bea, pushing strands of hair out of her face. 

"I don't know what to- I don't know what I'm doing! Fuck!" she rambles on, desperately trying to bring air to the red-haired girl's lungs.

She starts attempting CPR, pushing down on the girls chest in a rhythm.

Allie is a mess. She's starting to really like this girl. God, this isn't the time to think about spending your life with her.

"I didn't do it" Ferguson barely gets out, and Kaz decides its time.

Kaz twists Ferguson's arm, and brings her whole body toward her chest. But in the meantime, all the weight being put on her other arm is now brought down into the liquid.

Ferguson's arm sizzles in the bucket, earning a scream of pain from her lungs.

She falls back into Kaz, still yelling in pain.

Allie is on the other side of the divider, screaming for help while Kaz lunges back to Ferguson.

Kaz quickly tackles Ferguson, deciding to take advantage of the stun that the burn has caused.

Just then, a guard comes in. Grabbing Kaz off of Ferguson, she kicks and yells to try and slip through his grasp, but to no avail she keeps trying.

Another guard, Will, takes over where Allie and Bea are.

"Okay, okay, Allie, get back" he says rather calmly, checking to see if she is breathing.

"Just please help her," Allie cries out, "she's not breathing".

The other two women in the kitchen hold Allie in support while watching Will desperately try to help Bea.

Ferguson, laying on the ground, writhes in pain as Allie's heart shatters for the woman she loves.

* * *

Waking up, Bea is in a pool of water.

Quickly pulling her head up for air, she hears someone yelling.

_Debbie._

She looks around frantically, trying to find the source of the sound.

Then she finds it. 

Debbie, on the beach.

Wearing a nice flowing dress, she waves and calls out for her mum.

But as Bea starts swimming, she's getting farther and farther away.  

Now all she can see is the water. The horizon. And the sky.

No Debbie.

She starts flailing her limbs, trying to figure out what is happening.

Everything was so blissful. Amazing. Freeing.

She gets dragged under water, the oxygen being stripped from her lungs and filled with water.

Her chest tightens, arms reaching for the surface.

She only goes deeper and deeper until there is no surface to be seen.

* * *

" I was just following Kaz," Allie states, still shaken up from the previous moment.

She saw Bea spit up water. That had to of meant she was alive. Will was with the Governor questioning her, so she must be okay. Right?

Vera Bennett, The Governor, keeps asking her things related to Kaz and why she was in the kitchen.

She truly knew nothing. After all, why would she try to hurt Bea? That's what they were trying to get at, after all.

"So she didn't say anything about Bea Smith?" Vera continues, to which Allie shakes her head.

"I don't think any of us had any idea that Bea was there" she responds, covering for her group, yet she didn't know it.

As Vera goes on to question Kaz who was in the slot, she had to do a lot of thinking.

She didn't like nor dislike Joan Ferguson. That's how she gets you; she gets into your mind. Vera was small and helpless before Joan came. But Joan changed her.

She became ruthless. No more prisoners could sway her. But when Joan was locked up, things started changing for the good. Vera realized what Joan had the capability to do. So she swore to take her down herself. But Joan's front hadn't changed, even when being moved into general and getting slurs and objects thrown at her everyday.

Vera eventually puts together that since Joan and Bea were there before Kaz's crew got there, that Bea had been drowned by Ferguson. But Bea losing a fight, that was unlikely. Even against Ferguson, she still stood a very good chance.

Kaz didn't give away any valuable information. All throughout she kept a stone cold face.

* * *

Bridget Westfall was the new counselor for Wentworth. Though her tough exterior showed she just dealt with emotions in the job, Franky Doyle had definitely broken down that facade. Almost losing her job because of it, she decided it best if they stay apart from each other for a little while.

Meaning she took a liking to Franky, also meant that she had respect for Bea. So being told the news hit her harder than she expected. She felt remorse for the woman.

As she walked into the room, she did the normal routine with Bea, asking how she was and blah blah blah.

Then she mentioned that Allie was there. 

Bea suspected the relationship was a bunch of fucking lies. No one would ever give her that much attention, making her feel like she was one in a million.

But then Bridget started talking about how she had been told that previous scarring was found.

And her asking if she had anyone to talk to here, that made her want to cut so much fucking more than she already does.

* * *

Doreen, a past friend of Bea's, enters the room. Their relationship is shaky as of now, and Bea just wants to curl up in a ball and not exist.

"I'm here as your peer worker" Doreen softly says, in which Bea scoffs in return.

She continues on, saying how she heard about the 'fight' between her and Ferguson.

Bea scoffs again. "Fight? It wasn't a fight.  _I was fucking unconscious"_ Bea says in a stiff manner, and a disgusted look on her face.

"Yeah. Ferguson and her crew. All your new mates. They all set me up." She chokes out, growing more frustrated by the second.

"Ferguson, Kaz" she continues on.

"Allie."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was so heckin long I wanted to end on a dramatic and sad note where like everything goes to shit. Next chapter is depression and angst. Trust me though! It all works out to be gay and happy! Guys please let me know if you want me to focus on other characters (like vera, Ferguson, will, and others) and their thoughts/point of view. Anyways, hope I didn't scare anyone off with this chapter!


	3. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea is still in recovery, and Allie gets a visit from Bea's friends. Kaz admits some things, but will Bea believe them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyee I'm back. get ready for the angst and sadness. ballie will always be in my heart ;( *drugs might appear in this chapter, expect relapsing*

Allie is in her robe, getting ready for a shower. Still sulking after the events that have happened, she is distraught.

"Boomer," she hears someone plead, just as Boomer, Sue Jenkins, slams her against the wall. "So you think you can just kill one of us, eh?" she says, pinning Allie against the shower wall with her arm against her throat.

"What? No! I wasn't trying to kill her!" Allie gets out, pain from her upper back stunning her for a moment. "That's fucking bullshit!" Boomer replies, still keeping her grip on her throat and robe.

"Bea said it herself, I just saw her" Doreen pipes up, firing back at Allie.

God, she really is bold, saying the opposite of what three people are saying.

Disgust and disbelief is evident on about everyone's face, even Allies. Another friend of Bea's, Liz Birdsworth, is there too. She's like the mother to everyone. She was the peer worker, before she relapsed into alcohol and Doreen took her place.

"She says you were working with Kaz and Ferguson," Doreen continues, trying to catch Allie in a lie.

"to trap her, and kill her" Doreen ends, scrunching her nose.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I would never hurt her, I was trying to save her" she rasps out, desperate to show her loyalty.

Boomer continues on, still keeping her grip on Allie. She brings her fist up, ready to bring it down on Allie. But before she can do that, Liz chimes in.

"No, hey, Boomer. _Boomer."_ Liz stops her, telling her to leave it.

"Let's wait 'till Bea gets out, 'cause you've seen what happens when other people make decisions for you" Liz says, seeming to threaten Boomer in the nicest tone she can.

Allie is now feeling real pressure on her throat, the result of Boomer getting more pissed off every passing second.

She winces, both pain and anxiety reaching their highest levels.

"Alright but when she does, you and your whole crew are going down Blondie, all right?" Boomer implies, pressing down one more time on her throat to ensue fear.

As Boomer lets go and flees the bathroom, Allie is still in her previous position. 

They all start to leave, until Doreen is still on their trail.

"Is she alright?" Allie asks, concerned of the red heads condition.

"She's alive. But no, she's not alright" Doreen spits out, giving Allie one last dirty look.

Allie gets dressed, deciding her shower time is over.

 

Wondering about Bea, she poorly plans out a way to get into the recovery wing.

She starts thinking what Bea must be thinking. She really thinks after all the time they spent, all of the kisses and looks they shared, that what they had was just a fluke.

Seeing a laundry basket left by a door, she decides that's the way she will get to talk to Bea.

She covers her head and eyes with her hood, rolling the basket.

Successfully passing by one guard, she continues into the wing where Bea is. But before she can get to Bea, a guard, Jake Stewart, notices her.

"Hey. Novak. Where's Chavis?" He questions, confused about the change of shifts.

Bea's head perks up from the pillow, interested but not concerned.

"She was, um, sic-" she tries to get out, distracted by searching for Bea.

"Out." Stewart cuts off, shooing Allie.

Seeing this as her only chance, she lunges to the door, yelling for Bea's attention.

"Bea I didn't have anything to do with it, I swear to God" she yells, getting ushered by Stewart, still trying to get her point across.

"I didn't know anything about it, Bea! You have to believe me" but Bea just rests her head down on the pillow, covering her ears.

* * *

Vera finds Kaz in her cell, informing her that her week in the slot is over.

She proposes that if Kaz helps her out, Vera will do the same.

Kaz just pushes past the Governor, saying nothing.

* * *

 

Going back to her block, she moves to Ferguson's cell.

"Where is she?" She asks, wanting to confront her.

"Who cares?" Allie states, "she's still in the hospital".

Kaz asks about her crew, and Allie is itching to get her point out.

"They're confused. There's a bullshit rumor going around, that we were trying to murder Bea" she sternly says to Kaz.

Allie informs Kaz that Bea believes they tried to trick and murder her. She continues to ask if Kaz had anything to do with it.

Kaz doesn't respond.

_Fuck,_ Allie breathes out.  _Oh, fuck._

So Bea does truly believe Allie faked her feelings. Of fucking course nothing works out how she wants it to.

Kaz admits that Ferguson manipulated her. That bitch fucking lied to all of them. Nothing she said was true. All the comforting touches and words meant nothing.

Allie follows Kaz into her room, telling her that she has to talk to Bea.

"You have to tell her I had nothing to do with it" Allie pleads, tears coming to her eyes slowly.

Kaz asks why, and Allie responds with typical talk.

'She's not our enemy' and 'she didn't shop us'. She knew why she really wanted to get on Bea's good side. She couldn't lose her. Not right now.

Bea needed her the most now.

But she just left her, making her believe Allie tricked her and didn't give a shit about her.

"She thinks I was setting her up," Allie continues, now screaming. "She thinks I was luring her so she could be murdered!".

"Why the fuck do you care so much" Kaz asks, lost and broken down.

A tear falls from Allies face.

The realization hits Kaz all at once.

She's fallen for fucking Bea Smith.

Their enemy. Top dog,  _Queen Bea._

"Since when?" Kaz asks, desperation evident in her voice.

"Not long." 

So not even a whole month, and here Allie is, crying for her.

"She thinks I was with you, trying to murder her." she exclaims, full on crying now.

Kaz stares at her. Every emotion going through her body.

Allie goes to sit on the bed, pleading Kaz to change Bea's mind on where she stands.

"Allie. I need you to get out" Kaz closes. 

"I need you to get the fuck out," she says, taking her legs away from Allies hands.

Allie sobs once more as she leaves through the door. Kaz realizes what she's done.

* * *

Laying on her bed, Bea can't stop thinking about nothing and everything.

Being locked with your thoughts is like the key being thrown away to the Gates of Hell, and you're on the inside.

Its not always hot, but it is the worst thing in the world.

Kaz is on lunch duty, so she gets to hand out trays to people in wings like psychiatric, the slot, and recovery. 

As she enters Bea's room, she gets ready to defend herself.

When Bea sees Kaz, she shoots up and gets defensive. Bea goes on to rant about how she's empowering the very woman who put her in here.

"You're useless," Bea spits out.

Kaz almost believes it. But she's not done. Not yet.

"You're right. I am. And all I can do is say I'm sorry." she says, almost whispering. She looks up to the ceiling to stop herself from crying.

She states several reasons, for believing Ferguson, for working against Bea, and...

and for making Allie prostitute herself to get to Bea.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that moment when the shortest scenes possible are dragged out into a whole essay *shrug emoji*  
> hope you guys liked it! I promise, gay fluff and happiness is just over the horizon.  
> sorry for making it short, I wanted it to be dramatic yet again! would y'all like to see other point of views other than Bea and Allie?


	4. Self-Deprication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea spends some time thinking in recovery after Kaz and Allie gave her a visit. Kaz, and Allie get famous for their suspected actions, affecting them differently. Bea finally returns to general population.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry but this is gonna be a semi short chapter. Idk if any of y'all are in Australia or anywhere, but I'm in america and I'm tired AF at 11 pm. But I'll finish this before I go!  
> MENTIONS OF SELF HARM IN THIS CHAPTER BOIS

"and for making Allie prostitute herself to get to you." Kaz chokes out.

Bea's face barely changes.

But on the inside, everything's falling apart.

Allie being in on her attack, that was hard enough to take. But Kaz using the word prostitute?  _It wrecked her._

The only 'love' of her life, he who shall not be named, was an utter shitbag who was good for nothing. Well, everything but Debbie. The only good thing that came out of their relationship.

Well, she did try to kill him, bringing her to prison. That experience wasn't great, but meeting Allie was. But now that relationship went wrong, too. Only there was no relationship to go wrong.

Anyway, nothing goes right for Bea. Her beautiful daughter, Debbie, was murdered. And when something like that happens,  _Bea is out for blood._

Maybe not, she mine as well top herself before anything else can happen.

God, she just wants to fucking cut right now. Just to take away from the shit going on around her. After all, she does think she deserves it. Every little spike of pain, that's meant to be offensive towards Bea.

_I deserve it._

* * *

Vera and Bridget show up again, trying to get any more evidence to pin against Ferguson. 

They bring Bea to the kitchen, and retrace everything that happened.

They say that the brain can block out whole pieces of time, especially when on drugs; or something traumatizes them.

But only flashes come back to Bea. And frankly, she doesn't know what the fuck they are. All she sees is Will over her, and when she's in the equipment room, knocking over pots and pans.

She decides she doesn't want to do this anymore.

Vera pressures her to think a little more deeper, but she crosses the line.

Then, Bridget, also sticks with Bea.

"Uh, Governor. I think we might have had enough" Bridget speaks up, feeling sympathy for her.

Back to her temporary cell she goes. Left alone with her thoughts yet again.

It could be explained, but its basically like hieroglyphics inside her mind. Everything is jumbled up and sometimes Bea can't even understand what she's thinking.

* * *

 

In the courtyard, the prisoners are in their respective crews. 

Juice, Lucy Gambora, is the worst of them all. She's like the school bully. Everyone hates her, but some flock towards her and agree with her because she controls a lot of things.

But, she isn't top dog.

No, she's just some disgusting woman who doesn't take her actions seriously. She doesn't care what she does.

But she does want to be alive, so she respects the top dog.

"Well you really fucked up, didn't ya?" Lucy yells towards Kaz.

"Fuckin' freak lover" she adds on, earning a cold yet funny dazed kind of reaction.

Sonia, Liz, and Boomer talk, yards away. Discussing what Bea would want, Liz says its better that Maxine handle things when Bea isn't around. Sonia explains to Boomer there's two different types of people.

Then, the metal gate buzzes.

Bea walks through, back from recovery.

Liz walks up to her.

Allie just stares hopefully, knowing their situation is messed up.

Liz gives Bea a hug to welcome her back, and Bea gladly takes it.

Walking through, Allie and Bea's eyes meet.

Bea just shakes her head, eyes filled with disgust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all,,,, I swear this is a slow burn, Bea and Allie will get a gay happy ending and fluff. Just not yet. We need drama. Our hearts don't, but it makes the outcome even better. Thanks to all who read this! I love y'all!!


	5. The Worst Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea come backs to general, and doesn't forgive Allie. Allies state gets worse and worse. Bea gets a special visitor. Maxine tries to knock some sense into Bea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL I WATCHED SOE OF SEASON FIVE TO SEE WHAT WAS GOING ON AND MY FUCKING EMOTIONS GOT SET ON FIRE AND BEAT THEN THROEN IN THE TRASH. Anyways, since the Wentworth writers broke our hearts, I'm gonna try to use tape to fix them all. but not yet ;) (this hurts me as much as it does you,) ****also y'all drug use and self harm mentions in this chapter!!****

Walking through, Allie and Bea's eyes meet.

Bea just shakes her head, eyes filled with disgust.

* * *

Going back to her unit, Boomer, Sonia, and Liz swarm Bea.

"I woulda done it yesterday, like, bashed Allie right there in the shower" Boomer proudly says.

She goes on to talk about bashing Kaz too, and saying how Liz didn't allow it.

With Liz and Boomer still discussing the problem behind Bea, she just keeps walking.

Not saying a word, her face not moving an inch, Bea closes her door.

She turns off the light, done with everyone's shit.

Boomer keeps talking, eventually getting frustrated at Sonia.

But Bea just closes her eyes.

* * *

From the look that Bea had given her, anyone else would just turn and let time sort it out.

But not Allie.

Making her way through the courtyard to Bea's cell, gears in her mind are turning.  _What the fuck was she even gonna say?_

_'Hey, sorry it seemed like I planned to kill you by seducing you and tricking you, but I swear I didn't.'_

Hah, yeah right.

Turning the corner, she sees Boomer at the table, and Liz and Sonia back on the couch doing something.

_No turning back now._

* * *

"Oh, no no no. What the fuck are you doin' here?" Bea hears Boomer shout, getting defensive.

Bea can't fully hear everything with her door and all, but Boomer keeps threatening them.

_Fuck._

_Of course._

"Bea. Bea!" she hears her scream, pleading her to come and talk to her.

Bea doesn't feel like talking, but she knows Allie won't fucking give up.

She also knows that if she doesn't make Boomer simmer down, that Allie will end up in medical, and Boomer in the slot.

"Boomer." Bea stops her, seeing Allie at the door.

God. What the fuck is Allie trying to prove by being here? 

"Can I have a word in private with you, please?" Allie begs, to which Bea looks around the room.

"Nah, just say what you gotta say here" Bea says, smirking.

"I know what you think, but I swear to you I had nothing to do with any of it. I had no idea" Allie says, her throat getting tight and tears forming in her eyes.

"Well that's not what Kaz said, so you guys better get your story straight," Bea laughs coldly, looking towards Boomer.

"Wait, what?" Allie spurts out, in disbelief.

"Yeah, she said you were the bait" Bea replies.

Allie tries to convince Bea, but she just cuts her off.

"Was that always the plan?" Bea asks, walking closer to Allie, as she does the same.

"To get rid of me?" 

"No, Bea, I had no idea about it! I was trying to save you, I-"

"No, no no. Mr. Jackson saved me"

How fucking dare Allie try to convince Bea that her only memory of the assault was false? Why the fuck did her emotions matter, anyway?

Was it just another plan to get Bea into a corner, emotionally vulnerable and ready to be prey?

No.

She wasn't having any of it. She wasn't going to give Allie another chance. Even if it was real, which it wasn't.

She fucking lied.

"No before that. I was the one that pulled out of the fucking water" Allie says truthfully, but Bea doesn't believe one bit of it.

"You know what? Shut your fucking face" Bea says, smiling for a moment, but all it was, was a 'yeah right'.

Then, Bea decides she's going to get her revenge. After all, Allie tricked her into believing someone cared about her, and that someone actually adored her.

So Bea was going to hit a sensitive spot.

It would wreck her, just like she did to Bea.

"You're all the same," Bea angrily states.

"You're nothing but a lying, junkie street-whore" Bea says coldly, staring into Allie's eyes.

And its working. 

Allie shakes, not believing what Bea just said.

This isn't the sweet, loving and caring but nervous Bea she knew.

This was the Bea who was fueled by nothing but rage.

"You set me up for those fuckers, and I was stupid enough to fall for it."

Allie tries desperately to change her mind, but its no use.

Bea threatens Allie.

She sulks strongly back to her room, and closes the door.

Boomer pushes Allie and tells her to get lost.

Allie gives up.

* * *

Walking back to her unit, she's confused yet angry.

Kaz fucking said something horrible, and Bea believed it.

There, in ten seconds she lost two people who she could trust with her life.

Storming into her unit, she's destined to find Kaz.

"What did you say to her?" Allie questions Kaz, still coming towards her.

Before Kaz can respond, Allies fist connects with Kaz's face.

Kaz screams, falling to the floor in pain and surprise.

Allie rushes over, picking Kaz up off the floor.

"What did you fucking say?" Allie spits out, putting Kaz's back to the couch, getting close to her face.

Allie cuts off Kaz once again, "You told her I was a part of it!".

Allie wants answers.

She balls Kaz's sweatshirt in her fists, breaking down.

"You told her I got close to her just to set her up" she screams, connecting her fist with Kaz's face once again.

Lifting up Kaz, she goes on, trying to guilt Kaz.

"You're supposed to be my friend" she yells, losing control of the situation due to her emotions.

Kaz finds a breach in her wall.

Roughly holding Allies face in her hands, she screams  _'I am!'._

"I am the  _only_ one who gives a shit about you" Kaz responds, giving herself more leverage by moving away from the couch.

Allie tries to give a few punches to Kaz's ribs, but Kaz just bear hugs her.

"Fuck off" Allie screams, trying to get Kaz off of her.

"You did it deliberately just to fuck me up!" Allie says, yelling. 

She doesn't exactly warm up to the hug, she's just so tired of fighting.

She gives up.

Allie slips from Kaz's grip, and walks calmly back to her cell.

She lays down, hands over her eyes, and let's it all out.

* * *

They both lay in their beds, solemnly thinking about everything.

Bea picks up a sketch that she drew of Allie, eyes tracing every detail.

She throws it to the floor.

* * *

Bridget, the counselor for Wentworth, makes her way to Bea's unit.

"Hey, how's she going?" Bridget asks, entering their cell block.

"Oh, she won't talk to us," Liz goes on, "she had a screaming match with Allie, and then she shut herself in there".

"You ever seen this before?" Bridget pushes, trying to understand the situation fully.

Liz stares off into the distance, thinking.

"Only when her daughter died."

* * *

Even when Maxine comes back from her surgery, Bea doesn't get out of bed.

* * *

There's a knock on Bea's door.

She lays there, thinking to herself.

_God, what the fuck do they want now?_

Her door opens, and in comes Bridget.

Oh, great, another fucking therapy session. Great.

But instead of wanting to talk, she says Bea has a visitor.

What in the bloody hell does that mean?

Anyone who would want to visit her is now dead. The others just turned their backs.

Then she sees dark hair, following a woman's figure wearing boots.

The figure turns around, their face showing.

Franky Doyle.

Giving her that stupid fucking smirk.

Fuckin' hell.

Bea doesn't fucking care about her situation now.

All she can do is smile.

Both walking towards each other, they meet in the middle.

Franky smiles, pulling Bea in for a hug.

Bea pulls back, making eye contact with Franky, just being in the moment.

_How are ya?_

Bea just stands in Franky's arms for the moment.

"So, what did Bridget say to you?" Bea asks.

Bridget, being the counselor and Franky's girlfriend, knows she was visiting.

Franky was a former inmate at Wentworth, getting out on parole.

Bea and Franky have had their ups and downs, but they still love each other no matter their past.

Franky, since day one, has given Bea the nickname 'Red'. Following, she also gave her the title 'Queen Bea'.

They playfully argue about whether or not Franky is a shit liar.

Then, Franky says Bea must be feeling the loss of her as of now.

Bea seems affected, whether she almost died, or had lost Allie.

"I thought I died, Franky" Bea says, her voice soft.

"You might've." Franky says truthfully, still wrecked by the news. Fucking Ferguson had to pay for this. But what shit was she doing to do? She definitely wasn't going to put herself back in Wentworth. Shit, Bea might have been attacked, but she can pack a punch, too.

Also, Bridget was on the outside. They couldn't share valuable moments inside a brick hell like they could in their own home.

"Felt good. Peaceful." Bea explains, talking about her possible death.

Franky tries to make a joke, attempting to lift the situations mental weights.

"Yeah, and I heard you were pretty dosed up on roofies at the moment, its not surprising" Franky states, almost getting a smile out of Bea.

Bea goes on about seeing and hearing Debbie.

_I'm tired, Franky._

_Fuck, I'm so tired._

Bea lays her head down, trying not to cry. This wasn't her time to sulk. Franky had taken time out of her day to see her.

Franky rubs Bea's head, trying to comfort her.

"I got no reason to be here."

"Ah, that's bullshit, Red. You got to be here." Franky says, trying to change the girls mind.

"And you got the girls." to which Bea looks up.

"Liz, Dors, Booms, Maxie" Franky continues, her nose scrunching up.

_I trusted someone._

"I let my guard down." Bea says, her voice going cold.

"Who?" Franky wonders, knowing this isn't going to end well.

"Ah, you wouldn't know her. She's new" Bea says nonchalantly, try to not let her emotions get to her.

Bea stares at her hands, biting her lip.

She shrugs it off, getting nervous and anxious.

"Hang on," Franky says, her voice getting higher.

"You let someone get under your skin," Franky asks, making it sound like a statement. She stares Bea down, tempting for an answer.

Bea finally gives in, smiling for a split second before letting her face fall back into a frown.

Franky gasps, looking Bea down.

"Did you let someone get in your pants?" Franky teases, smiling at Bea.

Bea says no, all the fun in her bones has fled instantly once she's reminded of what happened.

"Holy  _fuck!"_ Franky whispers, looking away, surprised.

Bea goes on to deny it, but Franky has already started and can't stop.

Franky starts rambling, trying to cheer up Bea, while actually get answers.

Bea smiles, the way she only smiles for Allie.

After telling Franky that Allie is nothing like her, she mentions she's blonde.

"Ugh, boring!" Franky shouts, still in a light hearted mood.

"Nah, she wasn't boring," Bea explains, her face going back to a frown.

"But- but it wasn't real. Yeah. She was playing me" Bea sadly says, trying to make it as no big deal.

Franky asks if the girls know, to which Bea says no.

_And don't you say a fucking thing._

Franky defends herself, while still respecting Bea.

"You want my diagnosis, Red?"

"Yeah.."

"You got your heart broken."

"You got your heart broken real good, for the first time."

"And it fuckin' sucks," she adds on.

Bea just sighs, nodding.

* * *

Allie loiters in the courtyard, talking to no one.

Just sitting there.

* * *

Bea finally visits Maxine in medical.

Maxine knows what happened to Bea.

But she isn't having any fucking part of it.

"Not Allie," she says, trying to seek her innocence.

Bea smiles, putting her head down.

But still; Maxine knows best.

She knows Allie didn't do anything wrong.

"Bea, come on. I saw you both," Maxine tries to convince Bea, a motherly tone and sympathetic gaze.

"Trust me, honey. She wasn't playing anyone."

* * *

Bea is truly convinced by Maxine's words.

But she was too late.

Little did she know, Allie got her hands on some gear.

And she was falling apart, right in the very place that they shared, containing loving memories.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if y'all are still reading this, I wanna get your opinions. I will keep doing this story, but what if I do a sorta one shot of Allie killing Ferguson with a hotshot or Ferguson killing Allie? I just wanna make y'all emotional to realize hOW BEAUTIFUL THIS SHIP IS. but y'all can just come back to this fic and I will give you hot chocolate and hugs. so,,,,,,,,? Also sorry it was unusually long, I wanted to speed up the sadness and get yalls emotions snatched to make the happy moments very satisfying and loving ( I know I am evil )


	6. The Road Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie relapses, and does some questionable things. Bea decides what's best. A long night is in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk I feel like y'all don't like this? what would y'all like to see? maybe I'm just like self conscious or something lmao. this is where the gay stuff is coming in!

Bea is truly convinced by Maxine's words.

But she was too late.

Little did she know, Allie got her hands on some gear.

And she was falling apart. Right in the very place that they shared, containing loving memories.

* * *

Bea wanted to do something.

But she was too late.

Allie was in the courtyard, showing herself off to the other inmates. 

Well, anyone with a respectful mind would see that this wasn't right.

But these inmates just enjoyed the show.

Kaz is just on the court, playing basketball. Before this, she told Bea that Allie was all hers.

That was before she got high.

Now, she's making out with several different inmates.

Bea comes out, scouting the situation.

Jesus Christ, she's gone crazy.

"Oh, hi Bea" Allie slurs, with her jacket slipping off her shoulders.

Bea walks over to Liz, Doreen, and Boomer, confusion laced on her face.

"Oh, you really missed the show, love." Liz tells Bea.

"What's she up to?" Bea asks, wondering what the fuck is going on.

"Oh, she's off her bloody face," Boomer says, a laugh following her statement.

"And about ready to get on someone else's."

The realization hits Bea.

Their fight.

_Fuck._

* * *

 

Allie bumps into Tina, an inmate who acts tough, but really doesn't seem like it.

Tina reacts, shoving Allie to the ground.

"You fucking slut!" Tina yells, getting her crew to hold Allie still.

They all are making quite a sound, getting Kaz's attention.

Kaz looks over from the game, wondering who is causing all this ruckus.

She starts running towards her. The sick guard, Jake Stewart, is just watching it. And he's enjoying it.

Bea looks over, too. She notices its Allie and starts sprinting towards her.

She, Kaz, and Stewart work together to de-escalate the situation. Pulling off everyone attacking Allie.

Stewart is ready to bring her to the Governor, but Bea steps up.

"No, Mr. Stewart. We got her, she's all good" she says, intervening. 

Bea hurries Allie away from Jake.

Kaz speaks up.

"So, you gonna take care of her?" 

Allie makes a comment, trying to anger Bea.

Honestly, Bea's fucking done.

"No. She's all yours."

Kaz drags Allie out, with her crew giving Bea dirty looks.

* * *

Bea doesn't want anything to happen to Allie, though. But instead of helping the victim, she confronts the problem.

"You give her anything else and I'll knock your fucking block off," Bea tells Tina, after shoving someone aside.

"I don't want her near me," Tina spits, "she's a mess."

Bea grabs Tina's hand, twisting it ever so slightly.

Tina winces.

"Then don't take her fucking money," Bea says angrily.

"Leave it alone, Smith!" Stewart says.

Bea tells him they're good.

* * *

Allie starts another dispute with Tina, but before she can do anything, Kim tears Tina away.

Bea passes Allie, looking for Kaz.

"I thought you were supposed to be looking after her" Bea asks, but it sounds more of a statement.

They start arguing, Kaz stating how this is Bea's fault.

"I got her clean, do you know what that takes?"

"Well she needs to pull her head in"

Kaz just walks away, scoffing.

Bea looks back to Allie, who is still trying to get some more gear.

"What are you staring at?" Allie yells down the hallway to Bea, leaving her spot at the wall.

Kaz just shoos Allie away, to keep her from even more trouble.

* * *

Bea is laying in her bed, still not over the things that happens.

Maxine jogs through their cell block, going to Bea's room.

"Bea. Bea!"

"They've got Allie," Maxine says frantically, panting.

"Juice and her crew"

Bea sits up, ready to act.

"Where?"

* * *

Bea opens the door to the bathroom.

She can hear someone groaning in pain, and it appears to be Allie.

"Shouldn't you two be at work?" Bea says, walking up, closer to Allie and Juice.

Another inmate gets in her way.

"This is none of your business," the inmate says, getting in Bea's way.

"Oh, yeah?" Bea asks, holding her ear and twisting it.

It stuns her, enough to let Bea threaten Juice.

"Let her up," Bea demands, inching closer to Juice and Allie.

Maxine comes into the bathroom, a scared look on her face.

"She was stealing stuff from my cell," Juice says, trying to justify her actions.

They go on to argue, and Bea threatens Juice. 

Bea can see Allie cowering on the ground, blood on her forehead and her hair scattered across her face.

Juice is so affected by Bea's words that she steps down. She orders the other inmate to come with her.

"And don't you touch her again" Bea breathes out.

"Must be love."

* * *

Bea asks Allie if she needs to go to medical. Grabbing her a paper towel, handing it to Allie.

"I'm okay."

She seems to have come down from her high, trying to make a joke.

"I would have ripped their heads off in another minute anyway," Allie jokes.

"Sure," Bea says with a straight face, while Maxine chuckles.

Allie starts to cry.

"Go on, now. Get out of here." Bea says.

Allies eyes are pleading, filled with tears. She still hasn't cleaned up the blood on her face.

"Bea, I missed you." Allie cries out softly, and Bea's face falls.

Bea gives a knowing look to Maxine,which Maxine respects. She steps out and waits for Bea to be finished.

"Please talk to me," Allie pleads.

"You're a mess," Bea tells her, but not being rude.

"I'm not," she denies.

"I need you" Allie continues, standing up. Trying to bring Bea in for a hug, but Bea shrugs her off.

"I'll stop. 

I'll stop using. I promise"

"Its not the drugs," Bea says, scoffing.

"This- you and me, whatever it was. It's done." A single tear rolls down Allies cheek.

"You know what it was. You're just too scared to admit it."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself is fine by me."

"I can still feel you," Allie says, still crying.

Bea chuckles, and turns her back.

"Please listen to m-" 

"No  _you_ listen to me." Bea interrupts.

"This is it. This is the last time I save your ass." Bea scolds, turning away for the final time.

"I love you."

"That's a shame."

* * *

Allie walks around the courtyard, trying to score some gear.

Bea sits at the table, mixed emotions boiling inside her.

Bea walks inside back to her block.

And Allie just slides down, her arms covering her head.

* * *

Jake agrees to make a deal with her.

* * *

Allie and Bea pass each other in the hallway.

"Yeah, run away." Allie says, nodding.

"I'm going."

Allie grabs Bea's arm, turning her towards her.

"I never gave up on you," Allie says.

Bea shakes her arm out of Allie's grip.

"I saved your life." Allie exclaims, which makes Bea turn around, staring in disbelief.

_You were gone._

_You were dead._

_On the floor, lying in a puddle._

_But I never gave up on you._

_Never._

And here Bea was, giving up on Allie.

****

* * *

Bea knows Will was there when it all happened, so she goes to him for answers.

Bea begs Will to open the door he has just closed, and tells her to get back to work.

"Just one minute," Bea pleads, to which Will allows.

He opens the door.

"What?" He asks, opening the door.

"Was Allie Novak the one that resuscitated me?" she asks, believing Allie but wanting more proof.

He doesn't understand what Bea wants, so he decides to try and not answer it.

But Bea pushes through.

"I took over," Will admits.

And Bea realizes that all this time, she was wrong.

"From Allie?"

"You weren't breathing when I got there,"

"Novak had restarted resus. She kept your heart beating." Will continues.

"Thank you."

Bea knows what she has to do.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Maxine asks, coming over to Bea.

"No. Allies has gone and fucked herself up because of me."

"And what am I supposed to do?" she continues on.

"Bea, you can change that. Okay? You can go and help her."

* * *

Bea asks for a guard to escort her to go to the Governor.

She is going to do something.

It could work, the Governor and her have a some what deal. Either way, they respect each other.

Bea walks through the door, and greets the Governor, Vera.

"What is it, Smith?" Vera asks.

"I believe that one of the prisoners may be in harms way," Bea says, nervously looking around the room.

"I'm requesting that she be moved out of H-3 and into my unit" she says, politely.

Vera agrees.

* * *

Bea enters the cell block with a laundry basket on her hip.

Behind her is none other than Allie Novak.

This was her plan.

"Alright, listen up." Bea demands, to which all eyes turn on her.

Bea tells them that Allie is going to stay in the extra space. Liz is okay with the idea, and Maxine obviously is, also. But Boomer is confused.

"I tell ya, this place does my freakin' head in sometimes." she exclaims, sitting down and resting her head on her hands.

* * *

She sets Allie's belongings down on her bed.

"Okay, you got one chance at this, Allie."

"I'll try." she replies, looking to the floor.

"You won't try, you're gonna stop." Bea sternly replies, all seriousness in her eyes.

Bea closes the door, the latch clicking.

"It's not gonna be pretty."

"I know," Bea says, nodding.

I know.

* * *

The rest of the night is Hell.

But not just for Allie.

Bea can't stand seeing her like this.

But she has to.

For Allie.

The rollercoaster of withdrawal is surprising. But not exciting, or fun.

Lots of symptoms follow withdrawal.

None of them are easy.

* * *

Some time in, symptoms are really starting to show.

Shaking, sweating, fatigue.

And Bea is right by her side, through thick and thin.

Lashing out, irritability, anxiety.

Bea bears through it, hoping Allie will too.

Exhaustion finally takes over, and Allie can't keep her eyes open anymore.

Bea comes into the room.

She sees Allie passed out on the bed, and decides to cover her up.

The least she can do is make her warm.

She turns to leave, shutting the light off. She walks back, and stands there for a few seconds.

She takes her shoes off and lifts up the covers. 

They both sleep that night, resting in each others arms.

There's no place they'd rather be than here.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending, it washed away my depression. My crops are watered, my skin is clear, and I can sleep happy. !!! I told y'all the cute gay shit would come! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ALL FLUFF THEN WE GET TO THE REAL STUFF (and then more fluff)  
> um hello, yes 911? I'm having a heart attack. oh, how? wentwORTH


	7. The Good Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea and Allie spend some time together. But something happens short after their first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in more than a week. I had a very bad depressive episode for about three days and couldn't get over it. I'm gonna cut this chapter short of fluff because I wanna write some of my own stuff. hope y'all enjoy!

Allie shifts in her sleep, dreaming about some demon following her. She starts shaking, breathing heavily. She brings herself out of the nightmare, and sits up. Only to feel a weight on her chest.

It wasn't the weight of bad decisions, something she'd felt a lot during this last week or so. But it was someone, radiating body heat. She looked over, only to see a mess of red curls and none other than Bea laying next to her.

She smiles, putting her head back down.

Though she has trouble getting back to sleep, being in the red heads warmth helps her.

Allie falls back to sleep holding Bea in her arms, and Bea doing the same.

* * *

Bea wakes up, and breathes in. The events of last night come rushing back to her, as she remembers where she is.

She smiles, but peels away from Allie's chest. She lays a kiss on her forehead, getting out from under the covers.

She moves to the door to see if anyone else is awake, but a voice stops her.

"Where are you going?" Allie questions, her voice scratchy from the night before and the sleep in her voice.

"Just go back to sleep," Bea says softly. "I'll be back."

Bea closes the door quietly, trying not to disturb Allie.

"Hey love," Liz pipes up, "how is she?".

Bea sighs in relief, glad it wasn't Sonia who she had to talk to. Liz was like a mother to everyone in the cell block. Everyone gave her respect and love, which is what they got back too.

"She's doing good. I think she got through the worst of it."

"Well, she has you."

Liz smirks, yet her face still soft.

"What do you mean?"

"You're still willing to give her a chance. You're hooked." Liz says, chuckling.

Bea shakes her head, but can't stop the smile rising to her lips.

Liz gives her a smile, handing her an empty cup.

Bea nods to her, but doesn't use it.

She goes back to her room, checking on Allie.

Allie turns to Bea smiling. She pulls the red head down to the bed, and pulls her in for a long and sweet kiss.

They both smile, looking into each other eyes and holding one another.

* * *

They spend the day together, being happy and care free.

Bea walks down the hall with Allie, going to the showers.

Their fingers graze against each other, teasing contact.

Bea sees Juice, and decides this is her time to scare her.

_Do anything to her again, and I'll fucking end you,_ is all Bea's look says. 

She protectively puts her arm around Allie, to which she does the same.

She also sees Kaz, tempting her to say something. After all, she treated Allie like she was a dog, like she was such a task.

Later, at lunch, Kaz grabs Allies arm.

Bea rushes over, threatening Kaz. But Kaz isn't having it.

"I've pulled her out of her own shit so many times I can't even count. You're not special."

* * *

Franky comes to visit Bea, and other than usual talk and some more intense conversation, Bea brings up Allie.

Franky notices something different in her.

"You're in love, aren't ya Red?"

And Bea just nods, smiling.

* * *

Maxine comes back from the hospital, and Allie comes in a little bit behind her.

But she's come from something that's a different velocity than cancer.

Bea's comforting Maxine, trying to make her as comfortable as possible. She sees Allie, and walks towards her. 

"Well?" Bea asks, wondering what her sentence is.

"Ten years."

Allie is shaken up, but there's a hint of happiness in her face.

Bea apologizes to her, trying to calm her down.

But Allie knows Bea has life.

And she doesn't give a fuck how long she's in here, because she knows she'll always be with Bea.

Bea brings Allie in for a hug, not letting go until they sit down, which they still hold hands.

* * *

Bea eventually has to go to work, which is eventful without Allie.

But she returns back to her cell, looking to spend time with Allie.

Instead, she finds a packet of something.

_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!_

Maybe Bea wasn't enough for Allie.

She turns around, facing Allie who just came in the room. 

Her face is of shock.

But she starts saying that Tina gave it to her to shut her up.

And to make Bea believe her, she goes to flush it down with her. 

* * *

Bea and Allie are out in the courtyard, spending time together yet again. Allie is drawing their names in a heart, saying they're together.

Allie makes a joke, making Bea smile at her.

* * *

Bea has just stepped down as top dog.

She's happy.

Even more happy now that she has Allie.

Allie comes into Bea's room to check on her.

She also lagged, and immediately fought Kaz.

"I promise you, that I will never take another drug."

"I don't need them anymore."

They come together, locking their lips.

They get lost in each other.

* * *

Allie wakes up early in the morning, asking Bea if she wants to shower with her. Bea is exhausted, and just softly grunts.

Allie turns away, getting dressed, and smiles at Bea.

Allie gets under the warm water, smiling thinking about last nights events.

She hears the door open. Thinking its Bea, she sys something.

No reply.

She turns off the water, gets into her robe, and fully wakes up.

She finishes brushing her teeth, and cleans out the toothpaste in her mouth. 

Leaning back up, she sees Joan Ferguson.

A hand is over her mouth, and she can't move.

She screams, hoping someone will hear and help.

But no one does.

A syringe is pushed into her neck, and its contents empty into her veins.

Her body starts shutting down.

She gets more calm, her eyes closing.

Everything is calm.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowza. NEXT CHAPTER IS THE CHAPTER THAT ALL OF YOU GUYS DESERVE. THE FREAK IS GOING DOWN!!! it will most likely be up tonight! school has also started, so sometimes even on the weekends I might be fed up with my own shit. I will try to get it out tonight! hope y'all enjoy!


	8. The Ending Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie is given a hotshot by the Freak. Bea is given some heartbreaking news, and decides to put an end to this war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol y'all I'm so sorry I'm a piece of poo poo for not uploading. this is officially the start of the story and I just wanted to get yalls emotions running

She screams, hoping someone will hear and help.

But no one does.

A syringe is pushed into her neck, and its contents empty into her veins.

Her body starts shutting down.

She gets more calm, her eyes closing.

Everything is calm.

* * *

Bea turns in her sleep, opening her eyes to the light shining through her windows.

She smiles, remembering what had happened last night.

She also vaguely remembered that Allie invited her somewhere, but she couldn't remember.

The red blanket on her bed is picked up, and wrapped around Bea's frame. Opening the door, she sees Liz.

"God, you look like a teenager." She says, teasing the red head.

Bea just giggles, hiding her face with her blanket.

"Allie here?" she asks, wondering where she went.

"Oh, she's off to the showers."

Bea nods her head, now understanding what Allie asked her in the morning.

God, Allie was something else. Here in a prison, yet she treated her with nothing but respect. They both have fallen for each other. Most people would say its too early to  decide if is love, but this was different. 

They were soulmates.

* * *

Bea's walking to the showers, trying to spend quality time with Allie before others come and ruin their fun. She pushes open the swinging door, and doesn't hear water running.

Confused, she yells Allies name out, listening for a response.

She keeps walking, and sees someone in the showers.

_Really? Another user in here?_

But then Bea realizes who it is.

It's Allie.

Her mind takes in everything at once, racing to understand what is happening.

Her breathing picks up, as she drops her towel and kneels to the ground.

"Allie, Allie! Wake up, Oh God please wake up" she screams, shaking her, trying to bring her consciousness back.

But nothing is working. She stands up swiftly, and slams the panic button.

_What the fuck is taking them so long!?_

All Bea can do is sit beside her, panicking.

A guard rushes through the door, and Bea's head snaps up.

"God, please help her. S-somethings wrong with her. She's been drugged" Bea says frantically, tears forming at her eyes.

A stretcher is brought in, and Allie is lifted up and strapped in.

Bea shuffles quickly to keep up with the guards and Allie, but she just seems like a complication to them.

But she won't give up. She won't let anything happen to Allie. She promised.

They pass through medical holding cells, and the Freak watches Allie be taken out on a stretcher.

Emotions don't come easily to the Freak, even when she's sealed the fate to a persons life. But she doesn't shed one tear, one thought to be taken again; nothing.

Her eyes are glazed over with a barren stare.

* * *

Bea's mind doesn't cycle through much, it only repeats three things.

Allie might not come out of this.

Kaz fucking did this to her.

_Just like Debbie, she couldn't protect her._

Bea's mind is set on who the suspect is, and she's decided to deal with it.

She bombards Kaz in her cell block, throwing a right hook connecting with Kaz's jaw.

She reels back in pain, not suspecting a thing.

They tussle and eventually both are sitting on the ground in pain. But they weren't defeated physically, no.

They were defeated mentally.

"I love her too, you know." Kaz speaks up, breaking the rough silence.

"Then why the fuck did you do it to her? What, you couldn't stand us being happy together?" Bea spits out, panting.

"What? I'd  _never_ fucking hurt her" Kaz fights back, blood running out of her nose down to her chin.

Bea doesn't care anymore. Kaz probably didn't do it. All of this was fucking useless.

She just wanted Allie back.

* * *

 

Allie lay unconscious in a hospital bed, a tube down her throat. No one knows her condition yet, and whether she'll make it through the night.

* * *

Bea is still in medical, being treated for the cuts on her head from her fight with Kaz.

She has cried several times and even lashed out, grief and stress getting the best of her.

The Freaks trial starts today, and she's being escorted to the transportation van outside the prison.

Coincidentally, she walks past the medical bay, stopping to talk to Bea.

And once Bea sees her face, it all comes down on her like a pile of bricks.

_She did it._

_She drugged Allie._

Bea hadn't even though of the pathetic woman, she was just bent out of shape and psychotic. But after all, she was psychotic enough to try and drown Bea once. Not like she'd be scared to do it again.

She starts chasing after the Freak, yelling at her. A door is closed between them.

"You fucking freak." she spits out, pounding the glass one more time with emphasis. The Freak flinches, and turns away.

Guards take Bea back to the medical bay, and she is forced to calm down herself down.

* * *

Bridget opens the door, and Bea scoffs.

"I don't need a fucking shrink," she spits, throwing her hands in the air.

But Bridget wasn't specifically there for a session.

"I need to see Mr. Jackson," Bea says, trying to convince Bridget.

She tells her that Will is on his way.

"Is there any news on Allie?" Bea asks, worry and strain can be heard in her voice.

"She's still in a critical condition."

But Jackson walks through the door, and Bridget leaves them to talk.

She asks for a call, but not stating the reason.

Though he disagrees with what she has done, he gets her the phone.

* * *

Bea later uses the phone to try and check in on Allie. But she makes the mistake of saying she is just a friend. 

"I'm sorry ma'am, I can't disclose information to non-relatives" the voice says behind the phone.

Once again, Bea lashes out. Sometimes they are violent, sometimes she just sulks, crying for several consecutive minutes.

This time, she cries. But she decides if she'll be sad, she will do it in her own comfort. She walks out into the block, walking across to Allie's cell.

She closes the door behind her, falling on the bed.

Bea contains her emotions, and gets lost in memories. She picks up Allie's hoodie, taking in her scent and cuddling the piece of fabric.

* * *

Bea decides to give it one more try, and calls the hospitals number, once again.

She got through, lying about her identity to the nurse. He is ready to check up on Allie, but the call disconnects abruptly. She's ran out of minutes, and she's lost in the dark.

* * *

Franky gives her a visit, there to talk about important stuff. But shortly after, Allie is brought up somewhere in the conversation.

"From what you've told me, Allie sounds like a real fighter." Franky says, taking Bea's hands into hers. She looks into her eyes, reassuring her of everything good.

Bea nods, agreeing with Franky's statement.

"Just don't give up on her, okay?"

* * *

Will Jackson comes into the visitation room, and interrupts their conversation.

"Bea, come with me, please." he says, his hands on his hips.

Bea knows the look. Its the one she had seen when she had found out her daughter had died.

But no, it couldn't have been happening. Allie was a fighter, right? God, she- she can get through it. What if its a check up? 

Her thoughts end when Will speaks up once again, asking her to come with him. They dispute lightly and Bea's theory is partly correct, it's news from the hospital.

She immediately stands up, rushing out a goodbye hug to Franky, and follows Will.

Thoughts are buzzing in her brain, desperately trying to grasp onto reality.

She is informed that she can phone Ms. Miles, a guard, who is at the hospital which Maxine and Allie are at.

"They've let us in to see her," a voice says, which Bea immediately recognizes. Maxine is at the hospital currently for another chemo treatment. 

"Can she hear me?" Bea breathes out, eager to talk to Allie.

_Yes._

Maxine puts the phone to Allie's ear, attempting to make Bea's heart lift at least a little bit.

Allie is still unconscious, but its the thought that counts.

_"Allie? Allie, it's me._

_You can wake up now, beautiful._

_You're stronger than this. You know that._

_Now stop messing around and wake up, okay?_

_Please, Allie. Please wake up."_

Bea is finally given the news. There's little to no chance of Allie waking up, never mind making a recovery. 

Bea speaks once more.

"It's gonna be okay.

You just fly.

You'll be free.

You go and find Debbie and you look after her.

And you wait for me.

You wait.

_I love you, beautiful girl."_

* * *

Bea convinces the Governor to let her have access to Ferguson, so she can lock her away forever.

The Governor sighs, letting Bea go through with her plan.

But Bea's plan wasn't exactly to get evidence.

She was going to let Ferguson end this once and for all.

Bea will be murdered, and Ferguson will be locked away for the rest of her days.

* * *

Bea is let outside. She intercepts Ferguson, who is as of now, free from prison.

Ferguson's whole body washes with fear, confusion,  _anger._  

Bea has a whole speech, torturing Ferguson for what feels like hours.

But the whole suspense just means the climax will be even better.

She walks towards the Freak, knife in hand.

Silence fills their ears, as Bea jabs the knife towards Ferguson's stomach. But Ferguson has had many years of various training. She disarms Bea, taking the knife in her own hands.

They both stand there, waiting for the next move to be made.

Bea decides it's time.

She runs up, taking Ferguson's hand in both of hers, and brings it towards her.

The immense pain Bea feels in her stomach is overwhelming. 

She's going to be with Allie.

The knife is brought to her stomach once more, and they are both taken aback.

But something; just something, flashes in Ferguson's eyes.

Just like it did in Brayden Holt's eyes.

_Victory._

_This must be what Allie saw, in her last moments,_ she thought.

Bea tries to let go, and pass on to her next life with Allie, but she can't.

She can't, because something fuels inside her.

A rage, an unstoppable force boils in her veins, urging her to act.

She tears the knife out of her stomach.

Ferguson is stunned, giving Bea enough time to act.

The knife plunges into Ferguson's heart.

But Bea doesn't stop there. 

Its like a force took her away, and all there is left is darkness.

She takes the knife back out, and buries it deep into Ferguson's chest and stomach.

The Freak gasps for air, finding nothing. 

Blood pours out of her mouth, and fear in her eyes. She knows she's dying. Her muscles are contracting, her body going limp.

Bea let's her down to the ground, leaving a pile of blood to be left on the pavement.

Bea, also struggling, chuckles towards Ferguson.

"You're pathetic, you freak."

She then lays down, waiting for her life to end. 

But it doesn't.

Instead, Ferguson's life does.

* * *

A flat line can be heard, doctors rushing into the room.

Allie's heart has stopped.

They do everything they can, desperately trying to save the young woman's life.

A shock is administered through her body, to get her heart started again.

The silence, waiting for anything, is deafening.

The monitor beeps.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how to get the first chapter end notes tf outta here, I'd appreciate it if y'all helped. BUT GUYS. FERGUSON IS DEAD. IM GONNA READ MY OWN WORK BECAUSE I WANNA BE HAPPY AND SATISFIED. :D anyway, I hope y'all liked this chapter. it what you guys have been waiting for. I love y'all!


	9. Sitting Duck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea tried to recoup after the events that took place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! even I hate myself for not uploading, so I decided to have a Christmas miracle. If you guys want a summary, Bea and Ferguson fought after Allie has been hospitalized. Instead of Bea dying, Ferguson is the one who falls. These are the events after.

The Freak is going to die.

She lay bloodied on the asphalt, next to the kneeling Bea Smith. Both clothes cased with crimson blood. 

Silence fills their ears.

Vera and Jackson come rushing out the doors. “Oh my God, Bea!” Jackson yells, rushing with Vera to the injured women. Vera is left standing, reaching for her radio. “All Medical Staff, contact Emergency Units and tell them there’s been a fight, two vitally wounded.” Vera screams into her radio, anxiety filling her bones. Jackson is kneeled next to Bea and Ferguson. 

He places his hands on Bea’s abdomen, applying pressure to the wounds. Though Vera is not fond of Ferguson, she’d never forgive herself for watching her die. Vera would prefer a long painful death in the prison, awaiting her old years to come and claim her life. She does the same as Jackson, waiting and whispering calm claims as the Ambulances are called.

They finally arrive, and both Officers go along with Bea and Ferguson. Though policy, Jackson is glad but worried to be with Bea. They race to the hospital with the doctors trying to save their lives. 

Each stretcher goes their separate ways, each into different trauma rooms. Vera and Jackson are ordered to stay outside, and the doctors go to work. For Ferguson, they have to immediately go to suregery. Her heart is slowly losing pulse and blood is in her chest and abdomen. 

For Bea, the same is applied. But the bleeding is not as severe, and the doctors hope that  the blade didn’t hit any vital organs. 

They didn't.

But the shiv hit Ferguson right in the heart. Several times. Over and over again the blade plunged into her chest. 

The doctors know she doesn’t have a chance. And they’re right. Ferguson dies on the table. She bleeds out.

But Bea; Bea has a chance. The blade missed her kidneys, liver, and intestines all by a couple centimeters. The doctors all work to see her up and stop the places with major bleeding. Bea’s vitals are for the most part solid. She’s going to pull through. 

Hours pass, drugs are put into her system, and worried Officers sit next to her bedside. 

“Hey, Will.” Vera whispers, sitting in a chair next to him and Bea. He sighs, nodding towards her. 

“How’s she doing?” Vera asks.

“Good, at least they say so. Ferguson?”

Vera looks down. “They tried to save her, but the stab wounds hit her heart.”

Jackson laughs, as if learning the world is all just a cruel little joke.

”Bloody fucker finally fell. I’d have sympathy for her if she weren’t a manipulative bitch.”

The hours pass, and Bea falls in and out of consciousness. All of them being insignificant, with the drugs floating around in her system. 

But once she is finally aware of what is going on. A white synching pain raced through her body, and all of the memories flood her mind. She looks around panicked but struck with pain and sees Will. She smirks as best as she can and let’s out a husk-ridden laugh. “So I suppose this is life’s cruel way of repaying me? Letting me fucking live while Ferguson murdered Allie, and she still gets to run the streets I’m guessing?” She spits out, not even trying to hide the emotional pain. Her emotions do a 180 and tears start to fall down her face. Everything hits her at once. 

Debbie. Allie.  _Ferguson._

She covers her face with her hands, and lets out a sob. “Bea-“ Will tries to get out, but is soon cut off. “Just leave me alone before I freak the fuck out on you.” 

She is left there to think about all the memories with Allie. Their first kiss, Allie’s endless attempts at flirting, and the shear amount of care that radiates off of the relationship. They’ve had their ups and downs. But never nothing to absolutely break them. And nothing is either’s fault, either.

But Ferguson had to fucking exist. Just as if Jacs’ reincarnation had come to the same exact prison. Two people she loved killed the same way. 

And she wouldn’t forget either of them for the rest of her days in Wentworth. In fact, she lived just to spite the dead’s actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short after the big hiatus. I’m planning on trying to keep up but we’ll see how that works out. I may get one out tonight, who knows. Merry Christmas fellow gays!


	10. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gay happen not yet tho but tonight gay happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!

But Ferguson had to fucking exist. Just as if Jacs’ reincarnation had come to the same exact prison. Two people she loved killed the same way.

 And she wouldn’t forget either of them for the rest of her days in Wentworth. In fact, she lived just to spite the dead’s actions.

* * *

Bea lays in her scratchy hospital gown, flipping through the daytime channels on the small tv. That’s pretty much all she’s been doing for a week, because she can only move so much before getting weak. 

Her thoughts haunt her around every corner. It’s a rare moment when she gets a moment of happiness (or as happy as she could be, considering her circumstances) and it usually doesn’t last a long time. There’s always a guard standing out her door, well, because she  _is_ a felon who has a history of escaping hospitals. 

She never gets true peace with the Guard idling out there, breathing deep and wondering where their life went.

Jackson and Vera try to visit as much as they can, but they both know including Bea that they are only human. 

Maxine has sneaked in sometimes, since she gets her chemo treatment at the same hospital which doubles as a trauma hospital. But Maxine doesn’t get far, as only doctors and nurses are allowed to interact with her. 

The days and eventually weeks go on as Bea sleeps and eats, sleeps and eats, sleeps and eats. Hell, she had a better time in prison than in here. She walks around the hospital to get used to the new and stiff walking. Bea’s body is better, but not her mind. She can’t stop re-tracing every single moment. It annoyed her by now. 

She wasn’t annoyed by Allie, though. Just the non-stop greiving and depression. She fell victim to it sometimes, but then thought about the good times. She then imagines what could have happened if Ferguson hadn’t existed. Well, maybe she contributed. That’s just how life works, right? You win some and you lose some. Bea laughed out loud at that thought hastily. She smiles with the utmost sarcasm she could gather in her body, and turns on her side to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

When the hospital decides Bea is recovered enough, they decide to set her for discharge. If you asked Bea how she felt about it, she’d probably mumble a ‘fuck off’ and walk right past you. 

Getting in the white prison van, Bea sits there remembering the first time she was in one of these. 

She shakes the memories of cold and disgusting feelings, looking out the tiny window with bars on it. 

They suddenly stop, which jolts Bea into the back of the seat. She is pulled from her thoughts, and looks out the window. She sees the grey bricks with barbed wire and fence surrounding the area.

They’re here. 

Bea can’t face her family.

But she knows she can’t just shut them out. She wants to so much. She’s walking through the halls as cheering can be heard from the side wings. People emerge from various doors,  the word that Bea is back. Whispers flood the halls.

Bea is disgusted. It’s like they all forgot Allie is fucking dead.

”The Freak is dead!” they cheer.

”Revenge has been granted by Queen Bea!” 

Except it wasn’t. Not everyone has gotten their revenge. Not Allie.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year my friend who is an idiot just told me it’s a week after new year and I didn’t post so she’s wrong. hi kellie! happy New Years guys. Also, this is a short one bc I fear that it’ll delete before I get to type more. I’ll upload THE chapter tonight!!!


	11. End Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gay happen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo sorry I cut it off short I am in class and on the verge of being yelled at. I’m trying to type my dudes!

Bea is disgusted. It’s like they all forgot Allie is fucking dead.

”The Freak is dead!” they cheer.

”Revenge has been granted by Queen Bea!” 

Except it wasn’t. Not everyone has gotten their revenge. Not Allie.

* * *

As Bea is dragged to her cell block, a dense pain fills her chest. She can’t bear to look at Allies old cell and forget even going in it. She wonders what all of her crew has been doing, and if they even know that she’s alive. She reckons that Jackson would keep them updated, right?

When she turns the final corner, she can feel the butterflies in her stomach have floated to her chest and throat. She felt just as happy as when she saw Franky as a free woman.

She learned that she took all of her friends for granted. She had only thought about Allie and she didn’t blame herself for that, but she was lonely without Liz and Doreen teasing her and playfully pushing each other. 

And she can’t ever forget how Boomer’s love for her was like a dog on crank but even more excited. And Maxine. God, Maxine had done so much for Bea. She wouldn’t have had that last beautiful day with Allie. 

She brings herself out of her thoughts and sees the bars of her block. 

She was home.

It was barely the morning, so everyone was either asleep or groggily watching TV or making a cup of coffee.

But Liz was of course up. She must have tried to tear Maxine out of her bed, because Maxine was the one slouched over the couches cushions and with her hoodie on. 

Bea noticed this and chuckles lightly.

Liz is spooked and turns around quickly, wondering who could have woken up. But it wasn’t anyone she would have expected. But boy, she wasn’t disappointed. 

When Liz’s brain translates this, she covers her mouth and let’s out a sigh. Quickly, tears began to form in her eyes and she walks up to Bea. Traversing the cold concrete, her mind is racing with every thought that could possibly exist.

Bea smiles and walks up to her. They meet in the middle, taking one another into their arms. No one wants to let go, but Bea wants to take this moment in and enjoy life.

A second before she walks over to Maxine, her eye catches Allies cell. It seems dark... cold. 

Liz sadly smiles and drags Bea over to the couch. She lightly taps Maxine to bring her out of her slumber. As soon as she sees Bea she smiles and jumps up.

”Oh my God, Bea!” she screams, wrapping Bea in a tight hug. 

“Ouch,” Bea gets out, cringing at the light pain in her abdomen. 

“Oh my God I’m sorry,” Maxine profusely apologizes, too excited to remember what a Bea had gone through. Just as they let go, Doreen opens her cell door and sees the red head at the table. 

They both hug it out, trading words of love and disbelief. 

> * * *

They all sit down at the table, talking about the good old gossip of the prison. The guards, fights, and who tried to make a big move while Bea was gone. Maxine reassured Bea her Top Dog spot while she was gone. 

Bea doesn’t thank her, but just smiles sadly. 

She was so tired. She didn’t like being Top Dog at all. The only beneficial thing it had was having a deep connection to Vera. 

Maxine notices this, and knows exactly what Bea means. 

They both sit there in a comfortable but sad silence, when Liz stands up abruptly. “I’ve got something for you, love.”

She walks towards Allies cell, and Bea didn’t want some stupid toothbrush or a drawing Allie had tried to poorly execute. Well, that’d be cute, but Bea just wanted it to be history. She didn’t want to suffer anymore by mourning the death of her girlfriend who she had already loved in a course of about two weeks.

But it seemed to take Liz longer than just getting a small item. And Bea had the right suspicion. Liz walks through the threshold with a whole person. 

Allie. 

Perfectly healthy Allie who had just been dragged out of bed from a comfy slumber. 

When Allie looks up to Bea, time stops. 

Brown meets Blue. 

Neither of them could believe it, yet it was happening. Bea is still too stunned to do anything but breathe(barely). Allie smiles, running towards Bea. 

They collide, almost falling on the floor. They never let go, crying in each other’s arms. Happiness fills their bones at an impossible rate, yet this is all real.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while listening to “we fell in love in October” and if you’re wlw check girl in red out she’s very gay and cool

**Author's Note:**

> I am gay. And sad. This story is going to be based off of canon, but more in depth as you can tell. Hope that one single person who scrolled through this mess enjoyed it. Comment anything you want to see or happen. Hopefully someone reads this. Also if any of y'all remember the rich girls name who supposedly murdered her best friend and Liz protects her please tell me.


End file.
